


[翻譯] Regret 悔憾

by masayosi661



Category: Man of Steel (2013)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-16 00:05:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/855526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masayosi661/pseuds/masayosi661
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>薩德有所悔憾。<br/>Man of Steel劇透有。</p>
            </blockquote>





	[翻譯] Regret 悔憾

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Regret](https://archiveofourown.org/works/846226) by [NotMyBestIdea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotMyBestIdea/pseuds/NotMyBestIdea). 



薩德有所悔憾。他後悔他未能挽救家園，拯救他的人民，無法盡他的天職。他後悔他沒更早嘗試推翻議會。他遺憾他不能給他的人民一個新家園，不能帶領克里普頓回到全盛時期。

他後悔一時的憤怒驅使他殺了他的……殺了喬艾爾。

他遺憾當他們還年輕時，他因自己的愚昧之念而失去了喬艾爾。這是心靈交會的終結，相伴相隨的終結，也是他所知的唯一溫柔的終結。他不曾允許自己思念那些溫柔的觸碰。不去思念喬艾爾擱在他肩上的手，在他背上的溫暖，還有喬艾爾在他耳邊的低沉嗓音。守護克里普頓對他而言就已足夠，他讓自己滿足於此，他令這成為他的一切。

凱艾爾將手臂勒在他脖子上。儘管強而有力，他的緊緊箝制中卻有慈悲。令人難以承受。薩德將不再背負他所失去的而活，他將不用沒有靈魂地活著。

他不會後悔死在喬艾爾的兒子手中。


End file.
